We're not that different
by littlesaltylxser
Summary: Young Rosaline never thought her life could be so different. What if the Golden Trio had never met on the train? What if the famous Harry Potter sat with Rosaline? What if Rosaline found her parents, after such a long time of being in the dark? (Rated T for swearing occasionally) (Summary changed to fit story)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

The world is a fascinating place. From the sky to the deepest depths of the ocean, we still don't know what happens. But if you take a closer look, at a particular house in a particular neighborhood in Wales, you'll find a young girl sitting in her bedroom, writing in her diary. Now, you may be thinking: "Why is this important?" But soon enough, you'll know that this girl was soon to be the luckiest girl the world has ever seen.

Chapter one

Familar stranger

 _July 21_ _st_ _1991_

"Rosa! Rosa? Rosaline! Your dinner's ready!"

Rosaline Cooper slammed her diary closed, and it locked with a _click_. She threw her book down and stromed down the stairs. Today was the first day of the summer holidays, and all she was feeling was depressed. The kids at school had constantly been picking on her, and they were all going to go to the same high school as her. She wanted nothing more than to be in a different place.

" **ROSALINE!** " Mrs. Cooper yelled upstairs again. **"GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW!** "

 _Life's hard,_ Rosaline mused as she trudged downstairs. Today had been hard. Her parents weren't good with her, _really_..

"What, Mum?" Rosaline said innocently.

"Dinner! It's going cold!"

Rosaline looked at her plate and sighed. Fish was definately not on her list of nice foods.

"Mum?" She said.

"What, Rosa?" Mrs. Cooper snapped.

"Did you forget I don't like fish?"

Mrs. Cooper positively swelled with rage.

"Eat your food," She gasped throatily. "I don't care what you like and don't like."

Rosaline sat down with a huff. She picked up her knife and fork and began shovelling her mashed potato into her mouth. _Someday.._

Back in her room, Rosaline was crying. Her friend had come over on the 6th day of the holidays, and they had taken a bunch of dumb selfies together. The next day, however, she had posted them online with herself clipped out of it with captions like "OMG! What a nerd!" and "I can't believe I hung out with this moron!"

Rosaling couldn't take it. She threw herself onto her bed and wished with all her heart that someday, someone could take her away to a place where she could actually have friends..

 _August 7_ _th_ _1991_

"Rosaline, someone's at the door for you.."

Rosaline looked up from her diary and closed it. She leapt up from her bed and flew downstairs. She ran into the hall and stared at the man at the door. He was tall, and his face was stuck in a permanent sneer (or so it seemed). His hair was shoulder length and greasy, and He wore robes of a midnight black. With one look to the girl, Rosaline knew she didn't like this man.

"Good afternoon, sir," She recited, like her mother always told her to. To humor him, she bobbed him a surtsey. He raised his eyebrow.

"I am Professor Severus Snape. I am here for a Miss Rosaline Cooper, and no-body else." He drawled. Rosaline blinked at him, then bobbed him another curtsey.

"That," Said Rosaline. "Would be me."

"Well, Miss Cooper," he started, but Mrs. Cooper cut across him.

"Mr. Snape, would you like a cup of tea?" She stated firmly. If so possible. His face turned even more sneering than before.

"How touching, but I'll pass. Now, as I was saying, Miss Cooper here has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry."

Rosaline gasped, but Mrs. Cooper nodded unsmilingly.

"Indeed. I think your visit is done here, Mr. Snape, as she has already been accepted at another school that isn't a made up joke."

He stared at her, then he raised an eyebrow again.

"How lovely, really, is to see a woman protecting a child that isn't really hers." He drawled mockingly. Rosaline folded her arms and stared at her mother.

"What's this all about, Mum?" She asked.

"This man is trying to take you away from me," She stated firmly, as though this were the truth.

"No, Mum, about me not really being your child?"

Mrs. Cooper seemed to deflate and pale at the same time. She looked at her daughter with defeat in her eyes.

"You're adopted, sweetheart.."

Rosaline swayed on the spot, then the world around her went black.

A sudden movement woke her up. There was a man, a familiar one, sitting at the end of her bed. He was flicking through a magazine. Rosaline blinked a couple times, then she realised that this man was none other than Severus Snape. He seemed to be interested in the titles, but he found an image of a young girl sampling a bikini and his face turned red. He stared at the picture for a while, and Rosaline watched him through gaps in her eyelashes. After ten minutes, and he was still staring, she could take it no more.

"Why are you staring at my magazine?"

He closed it so fast it was like the covers had teleported together. His face turned a plum red for a moment, then it went back to it's pale state.

"None of your business," He sneered. "So, you've been asleep for a couple weeks."

Rosaline looked around and realised this was not her bedroom. Her room was full of pink, much to her distaste, but this room was classy, yet unfamiliar. The bed was a singular with a cream duvet, and the walls were papered in a sky blue pattern. The floor was polished chestnut wood, and from the ceiling a golden chandelier was swinging elegantly. Rosaline couldn't keep her eyes off of the beauty above her, and she only came back to reality when a snide voice came to her ears.

"I see you've been admiring my guest room," he started, but Rosaline put her hand up, her face contorting with worry.

"Wait," She said. "I'm in your _**House**_?!"

Snape nodded, his pale face a bit more concerned than before as she started panicking. She started breathing fast, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," he started to say, but she screamed in terror.

" _ **DON'T HURT ME!**_ " She cried, She put her face in her hands and started to sob. She had no clue that Snape was only trying to help her, she was convinced she was going to be harmed. After a while of sobbing, she sniffed and looked up, and noticed Snape looking at her, pure concern on his face. She started to shiver, her face turning green, and Snape rushed her into the bathroom, and leant her over the toilet. He was just in time; Rosaline vomited. He sighed, and turned out of the room to fetch her a glass of water. Rosaline sat on the floor, thinking. ' _Why am I in this house?_ ' was her first thought, naturally. So when Snape came back with a glass of water for her, she asked him the same question, her voice shaky.

"Why am I here, in your house?" She said nervously. He raised an eyebrow.  
"All in due time, Rosaline." He said. He looked at his watch, and yelped.

"Goodness, is that the time? We should be off to get your school stuff!" He cried, and pulled her up, though quickly, not roughly. "Get your bags, they're at the end of the bed you were sleeping in."

Rosaline went into the next room, and gathered her things slowly. The magaznes were hers, she quickly realised, but brushed it aside. She went out into the hallway and went downstairs. She didn't have much, but Snape seemed satisfied. He nodded and opened the door, and they stepped outside. Snape locked the front door, then seemed to be watching her. He raised his eyebrow.

"Holding everything?" He asked. Rosaline nodded, unsure. Then, He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She yelped, and it felt as though she was being squeezed through a tight tube. Her lungs were about to burst when she contracted, and she was free. She gasped and opened her eyes, and found herself right infront of Severus Snape, who was grinning down at her. The door was behind him.

"Let me out," She gasped. He continued to grin, and he started to remove his robes. Rosaline started to panic again.

"What are you going to do?" She gasped madly. "What are you going to do to me?" She felt dizzy, and collapsed against him. She felt hands grab her, and lay her down on the floor. She felt nothing, but heard the rustle of fabric coming away from skin, and her immediate reaction was _nude._ She heaved, and a hand held her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and she she was in a dingy room, not unlikre a cupboard, Severus snape was looking out of a window. It seemed to be dark.

"Why am I here?" She said to him, and he started.

"As I apparated with you, you passed out. You've been asleep for a while." He said, concern etched onto his face. Rosaline sank deeper under the covers, and Snape raised his eyebrow at her.

"You seem to talk in your dreams, did you know?" He drawled, though he wasn't teasing her. She paled, and he knew her dreams weren't happy.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He asked concernedly, and sat next to her on the double bed she was in. Rosaline tensed for a second, then realised he wasn't acting, he really was worried about her. She sighed.

"I'm just.." She mumbled. "It's just confusing. One minute, I'm at home, feeling like a no-body, and the next minute; here. My mum always told me not to trust strange men, but you somehow don't feel all that strange to me – You're familiar, almost.." She found herself looking at her hands. She looked up at Snape, and found his eyes wide, tears starting to form. He edges closer to her, and hugged her. Acting by instinct, she hugged the familar stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2016**_

Rosaline sat alone in a train compartment. Snape had left her lone about three days ago, to set up his classroom again, and prepare for the students – Not that Rosaline minded, of course. She was very independent, in her own way. She stared out of the window, watching the cows, sheep and horses graze on the hills, and when she wondered if there was any way she'd have company when the door slid open, and a young boy, presumably her age, stood there, looking slightly harassed. He cleared his throat and looked at his feet shiftily.

"Can I join you? It seems we could both use come company." He blushed a little, and Rosaline cocked an eyebrow. She had learned much from Snape, including her expressions.

"Why not? I've nothing better to do," She shrugged, and then boy stepped in and slid the compartment door shut. He sat down infront of her and looked out of the window, but Rosaline could tell he was listening to her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Rosaline." She stated. She didn't really know her last name, not yet.

"What's your last name?" He asked. She blinked at him.

"I don't know." She said, her voice a bit wobbly. He nodded, as if understanding.

"I don't know my parents either," The boy said. She stared at him. How did he know?

"What's your name?" She asked, her curiosity peaked. He coughed.

"Harry," He said.

"Do you know your last name?" Rosaline asked him.

"Yeah," He muttered.

"What is it?" Rosaline sighed.

"Potter." Said Harry, holding his head high, though he grinned.

"Wait, you're Harry Potter?" Rosaline gasped. As much as Snape warned her against the boy, she couldn't help but feel amazed that she was talking to him. He nodded, and their eyes met. Harry snickered, and they both burst out laughing. They were still giggling helplessly five minutes later when the lady came with the trolley. She peeped in and grinned at the sight of the two laughing children.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked.

Harry jumped up, but then looked confused at the sweets there. He hesitated for a second, before sticking his hand in his pocket.

"We'll take the lot," he said, producing a fat bunch of golden coins. Rosaline, intrigued, eyed the coins as they were passed hand to hand. Harry came back, a pile of sweets in his arms, and when he tried getting the sweet mountain into the compartment, he tripped over his shoelace and the sweets went everywhere. Rosaline had some of them, and collected more near her, while Harry lay sprawled on the floor. Rosaline grinned, and they ended up laughing.

They became firm friends as they chatted about anything and anyone while devouring the mountain of sweets between them.

As the train halted to a close, Harry and Rosaline scrambled to their feet, chucking their sweets into their suitcases as they pulled out their school robes. They slid them on over their clothes right as the train stopped at the station. They locked up their suitcases, and the boy and girl hurried out into the platform. Rosaline saw a bushy haired girl looking lonely, but didn't have time to speak to her as they were ushered to the boats. Harry and Rosaline scrambled into a boat, and soon enough groups had formed. There was 1 student left: The bushy haired girl. She dithered, and Rosaline beckonded her to join them. She climbed in gracefully, looking pleased. They sat, and a giant man called out.

"Ev'ryone in? Good ter go? Well, then we're off!" He started rowing, and everyone else followed suit. The group of three came near the man.

"Alrigh' 'Arry?" The man said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine, Hagrid. Why do we go this way to the castle? I don't see any older students doing it." He asked. Hagrid beamed.

"Glad you asked, 'Arry! It's traditional for the firs' years to come to Hogwarts this way!" He cried happily, and the other girl nodded as if she already knew this. Rosaline turned to her.

"So," Rosaline said sweetly, as Hagrid rowed to watch other students. "Who raised you? Me and Harry were both raised by muggles," The girl said, beckoning to herself and Harry.

The bushy haired girl gasped. "Really? Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one! I'm Hermione Granger, just so you know." She sighed in relief. Rosaline smiled at her, and the three children talked as they approached the castle.

" Follow me, first years." The children had left the boats and were now following a witch who looked older than Hagrid. The youngsters walked in silence as the woman guided them to a small room. She turned to them.

"Stay here, I shall give you time to.. sort yourselves out." Her eyes lingered on some students, before she swept away. As soon as the door shut behind her, talking broke out.

"Did you see her face?" Harry asked. "She looked as though you shouldn't get on her bad side. What do you think?" He asked to two girls. Hermione giggled, but Rosaline sighed.

"Don't you think you ought to show some respect?" A boy called over to the group. Hermione frowned, and Harry clenched hios fist. Rosaline turned towards the boy, arms folded and eyebrow raised, a look of malice on her face. The boy had grey eyes and blonde hair. His face was piched and pale. At the sight of Rosaline's face, however, he took a step back. Rosaline took a few steps forwards, and the chat died down to look at the two.

"Well, well," Rosaline giggled. Hermione and Harry beamed. "I never knew you had the cheek to talk like that to someone you don't know." The boy looked affronted. Rosaline giggled again as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You'll regret this!" He shouted at her. Rosaline smiled in a sickenly sweet way at him and the crowd cheered her on and she unfolded her arms and had her hand on her wand in her pocket. She knew a few hexes, Snape had made sure of that.

"You don't want to get on my bad side," He continued, apparently taking her silence for cowardice. "I come from a better family than you, anyway. I'm not the kind of guy you'd want to argue with."

Rosaline, sighed, and turned away. She heard him snicker from behind her, then she whirled around and whipped out her wand, shouting a curse.

"Locomotor Mortis!" She cried, pointed her wand at him. His legs sprang together, and he fell to the floor face first. Satisfied, she put her wand back in her pocket, and turned to her friends. They gaped at her.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry gasped. Rosaline shrugged, and the chatter started up again.

"I read it in a book," She lied. She didn't want anyone to know about the last few week or so of the summer holidays, atleast not right now.

Laughter could be heard behind her, and she turned around to look at the cause of it. Apparently, the blonde boy had managed to get up and was hopping his way towards her, snarling. She giggled and stepped towards him. She pressed her hand on his forehead and the boy scrabbled at her, though she was out of reach. She tilted her head and smiled.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked him, smiling. He growled at her.

"As if I'd ever tell you." He drawled, still scrabbling. She pushed him lightly and he fell backwards. Two boulder looking boys ran and caught him, and she sighed, pointing her wand at him and muttered the counter curse at the boy, and his legs sprang apart. She looked around at the crowd surrounded them.

"Anyone know what his name is?" She giggled. A girl at the back spoke up nervously.

"His name's Draco Malfoy." She stuttered. She had a piggy face, and her hair was mouse. Rosaline shrugged, and looked at Malfoy, who was sat on the ground, muttering darkly.

"I hope I never have to see your face again, Malfoy," she said, and turned around again. She grinned at her friends, and high fived them at the same time. The three of them were laughing as the door opened again, and the witch came in. She looked around at the assembled students.

"We're ready for you now." She said, and elad them into the Great Hall. It was giant, with candles floating above, indefinately burning. There were five tables, two on either side of the doors, and one smaller table at the end. This seemed to be the teacher's table, as there werwe only adults assembled there. There was a stool infront of the table, and a hat was placed upon it. It looked raggedy and dirty, but they lined up infront of it.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up, and I will place the sorting hat on your heads, and you'll be sorted into your houses."

She called names, the first of which being "Abbot, Hannah", and it proceeded for a couple minutes until a name Rosaline knew was said.

"Granger, Hermione."Hermione gulped, and Rosaline squeezed her friend's hand as she sat upon the stool. The hat was placed onto her head, and the rip of the hat opened and yelled out.

" _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ " It yelled out, and Hermione sighed and placed the hat back on the stool, before hurrying off to sit at the edge of the table. A while later, another name Rosaline knew was called.

"Malfoy, Draco." He swaggered up, and he had touched the hat before it screamed out.

" _ **SLYTHERIN!**_ " He went and sat with his classmated. Soon, "Potter, Harry" was called, and room fell silent. Rosaline patted his shoulder as he sat on the stool. He seemed to be there for ages when it yelled out " _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ " The same as Hermione. Rosaline rolled on the balls of her feet, and waited until her name would be called.

A while later, she was called.

"Rosaline... S- Snape?" Rosaline's eyes widened, and she looked up at the potions master, who had already stood up, and had swept from the room.

The tension was thick as she sat and placed the sorting hat on her head.

A voice in her ear made her jump.

" _A Slytherin decsendant, I see. Yes, you have the cunning and the ability, but you wouldn't be truly satisfied there. Hufflepuff is a good choice for you also, but you wouldn't be happy there. Ravenclaw has your wit, and you are much a fighter as possible. Gryffindor seems the best option for you. So, I choose.._ _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ " It shouted the word to the school.

Rosaline took of the hat, placed it shakily on the stool, and walked fast to her friends. As she sat with them, the stareed she got from ehr other housemates was almost Unbearable. The truth came to her.

 _She was a Snape._

"You don't belong in this House!"

"Go back to Slytherin!"

"Little bitch!"

These unkind yells at Rosaline occured all the next morning. She looked at her schedule and realised she had Potions with the Slytherins first lesson. Potions! She groaned, and put it away, thinking that her day couldn't get any worse.

After breakfast, Rosaline, harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, and as they found the potions classroom, Rosaline hung back. She didn't want to go in and face Snape, not right now. But she had to, and was pulled into the room by a mumbling Hermione. She seemed to be re-assuring her, but it didn't work. She stopped at a desk, with Harry and Hermione. She looked up, and her eyes met the Potions Master's. She turned red and hastily looked down at her cauldron.

Snape turned swiftly to look at his shelves, so the students wouldn't notice his eyes, that were on the verge of tears. He mumbled to himself to pull himself together. He had already placed three students in detention for badmouthing Rosaline, and they'd hopefully bond sooner or later. Perhaps on the weekend.

His tears gone, and his usual sneer returned, he turned to face the students, careful not to make eye contact with Rosaline.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," He stated, and Rosaline blinked, not looking at Snape.  
He had seen her blink, and he knew she didn't want to look at him infront of the other students. He understood.  
"The art of potions is a delicate subject that only the knowledgable can achieve. When you fail at a potion, it can burn, change or even kill you. Therefore I want you all to follow instructions very carefully." He tapped his wand on the blackboard, and words appeared there.

"I want you to follow these instructions, and when I look around I want you to tell me what instruction you have just followed, and I shall tell you if you are doing it correctly. Begin."

Soon the room was filled with all disgusting smells. Snape waited five minutes, then started sweeping around the room. Rosaline looked up and at that same momemt, Snape glanced at her. Rosaline blushesd scarlet and stared back at her own potion, which was bubbling a bright red. She glanced at Hermione's and saw it was a pale pink, while Harry's was still a purple colour, though they seemed to have the same texture. After walking around the other tables two or three times, he couldn't avoid Rosaline any longer, and swept towards the Trio.

"Well? What have you three got to show me?" He asked. She started on Hermione's and Rosaline took the chance to look around at everyone else's potions. None of them had a red colour, though some had pink. Malfoy, Rosaline was pelased to see, had a greenish substance on his hands, and they had swelled to twice their normal size. Rosaline looked back at her table and saw Snape was just finishing with Harry. Rosaline gulped as Snape walked next to her. He bent down to examine her cauldron and looked impressed.

"I assume you've just finished the fourth instruction?" He said, still examining her cauldron. He glanced up at her, and Rosaline just nodded. Just as he was going to sweep back to his desk, the bell rang for second lesson. Rosaline jumped, and knocked her silver knife onto the floor. She dived down to find it. When she came back up, her and Snape were alone. He cleared his throat, and went towards her.

"Listen, about what happened.." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Sorry? No..

"Look, Professor," Rosaline blurted out. "I don't want to be rude, but for a few days I don't want to speak to you. If I do, people will talk." With that, she packed her stuff away and ran out of the room, leaving the teacher standing silently, a single tear rolling from his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even if the two didn't speak to eachother, The students still talked. They had seen Rosaline flounce out of the classroom after the others, and they saw Snape, looking crestfallen, exit five minutes later. The torments had still not died down after about three weeks. Neither Snape nor Rosaline had the courage to go speak to eachother yet: there wasn't enough recognition between them, not yet, anyway. Rosaline was working on her Potions Essay when Hermione nudged her. Rosaline looked up, and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her from the other table. Hermione grinned when Harry Potter blushed scarlet and looked down as soon as Rosaline looked up at him. Confused, she turned to Hermione.

"Why isn't he sat with us?" She asked the other girl. Hermione smirked.

"He likes you, dumb-dumb! It's obvious!" Hermione broke into giggles, and Rosaline glared at her, though she was struggling not to laugh, herself. She packed up her thing and headed to her dormitory. She plopped her things down onto her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She went to the sinks and stared into the mirror. She noticed, for the first time, that she looked awfully similar to Snape, minus the hooked nose and eyes. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, and her nose was small. Her eye shape was larger than Snape's, but everything else looked pretty much the same; Rosaline wondered why she didn't recognize the man when she first saw him. Her skin tone was pale, and her long hair was a raven black, though it was less greasy than his. _Well,_ Rosaline thought, smirking. _I know how to use shampoo_. Then she felt guilty at teasing him, even if only inside of her head. She resolved to speak to him tomorrow – Saturday. She then noticed her face in the mirror again, and smiled. _Damn, I'm gorgeous._

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **September 2016**_

 _ **Knock Knock.**_

"Come in," Came Snape's voice from behind the door. He was planning on seeing Rosaline today, but when the door opened and the student came in, He needn't have worried, for it was her who stood there. He looked at her in surprise, and smiled warmly.

"Rosaline," He said. "What a nice surprise. Please sit down, tell me what caused you to visit me."

Rosaline sat and looked around the study. It bore pictures of potions, and lists of ingredients and recipes. She turned to look at Snape, who was watching her, waiting.

"Well," She stammered. "I was just wondering.."

"You want to know how we're related?" Snape asked calmly, though his heart was bursting with happiness, he did not show it. She nodded.

"Yeah," She said. "I guess so, it's been bugging me lately." This was not a lie.

"Rosaline, you see," He started, but Rosaline had sighed, showing signs of wanting to say something. Snape paused in his sentence to let herspeak, and she took the chance.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me why I was adopted, aswell?"

Snape sighed; He as fully expecting this. He looked at Rosaline wearily.

"I'll make a cup of tea for the both of us – it's a long story."

 _Snape looked at the woman infront of him and smiled. It had been a long year, or so to speak. His wife was holding a newborn child, a baby girl. He scooped up the child and cuddled her closely, never wanting to let go. He was a death eater, yes, but it didnt mean he couldn't enjoy the simple pleasures of a normal man also. When he looked over at his wife again, his happiness turned into a powerful ache as he found a nurse bustling around her, hooking her up to some machine. Snape, intrigued, stepped over and asked the nurse what was wrong._

" _She's dieing," Said the nurse firmly. Snape looked at the child in his hands, then gave her back toher mother so his wife could spend her last moments with her baby. Snape sat next to his wife and tried to talk to her, yet tears were running thick and fast down his face. They were at a Muggle hospital, but it didn't mean anything to him at that moment. He just wanted his wife back. The machine (that the nurse called "Life Support") was going to help her live a while longer._

 _Two hours later, she had taken her final breath. The machine stopped, and a long lasting 'Beep' was heard. The nurse came and gave the child to him, and she helped him stand up and away from the room. Snape looked down at the child, and realised that he had to try and take care of her. He had Muggle money, of course, and he paid the nurses a big amount of money, before leaving with the child in the carrier. Instead of apparating, he called a taxi to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to get to Diagon Alley to get things for his firstborn child. When they got there, he paid the taxi driver a fair amount of money, then headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. He hid the child in her carrier beneath his vast cloak, and no-one knew a thing. He headed into Diagion Alley, and he produced his child, wrapped in a blanket the Hospital had given him. There, he bumped into a colleague of his – Minerva McGonagall. She gasped, and looked between the baby, and Snape himself. She stepped backwards, shocked._

" _You- You have a child?" She yelled looking as though she was about to faint. Snape grimanced._

" _Hush, Minerva," He said moodily, because his daughter had just started whimpering. "She's just born, I need to get some clothes and whatnot for her."_

 _Minerva looked interested, and asked him a question that had just occured to her. "Can't her mother do that?"_

 _Snape looked at his child, and was relieved to notice the striking resemblance between the two of them._

" _She's just died, Minverva." Snape couldn't hold it in. One, two, three, four tears dropped to the floor. Minerva looked shocked, and went to comfort him._

" _Severus, I am so sorry," She gasped. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you know what to get for a little girl?"_

 _Snape jumped in realisation. "No, I don't, Minerva," He said. He had a thought. "Could you help me?"_

 _Minerva smiled gently. "Yes, Severus, I suppose I could. You look worn out; Go do yourself a favour, and have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. I'll come find you with your baby girl when I'm done getting things for her."_

 _If she had been anyone else, Snape would have refused, but as she was McGonagall, he accepted. It had been a long day, and he needed some peace. He handed the child to Minerva with shaking hands, and Minerva must have noticd it, because she said re-assuringly, as she took the child from him: "She'll be alright, Severus. Go have a break."_

 _So off Snape went, into the pub, and ordered a weak drink. He didn't want to be drunk when he had to look after his baby, did he? He sat in a corner, and sipped his drink. The taste was good, but he had sense._

 _Minerva came back after an hour so so, with a baby girl in the carrier. She was wearing a dinky pink dress with a duck on the front, with white, woolen socks. She had no shoes on, but she did have a hat on, much to his relief. He knew enough about babies to know they needed hats. Minerva sat next to him,. And passed a big bag of stuff towards him, along with his daughter. Snape looked relieved, and smiled gratefully up at the older woman. Minerva smiled a back, then tilted her head._

" _What are you going to name her?" She asked. Snape shrugged, they hadn't decided yet. Minerva raised her eyebrows._

" _May I make a suggestion?" She asked, and Snape shrugged again. She cleared her throat. "Rosaline sounds like a good name," She said kindly. Snape looked at the little baby's rosy, plump cheeks, and smiled._

" _Yes, Rosaline seems a perfect name." He scooped up baby Rosaline and cuddled her. As they were in a secluded corner, no-one was there to see, besides Minerva, and.._

" _Severus." Snape looked up and saw Tom, the bartender, looking at the baby in surprise. "I didn't know you had a daughter!" He exclaimed, though quietly. Snape rolled his eyes and smirked._

" _She's a few hours old," He said. "I need to feed her, haven't you got customers to tend to?" Tom jumped, and scurried out. Snape frowned again, and looked at Minerva helplessly._

" _How do I feed her?" He asked. She chuckled, and rummaged in the bag. She produced a bottle, and powder._

" _I'll be right back, Severus." She said, and skipped off, looking much like a child by the way she was walking. She seemed excited. Two minutes later, she came back with a bottle of milk._

" _I asked Tom to mix the powder with some water once he had a spare moment. He did it for free, bless," She said, handing him the bottle and showing him how to hold her, supporting her head. "All you have to do is tease her with the bottle. I've done it with plenty of Nieces and Nephews, I know what to do."_

 _Snape did just that, and she soon was fastened onto the bottle, a small determined look on her face as she guzzled as fast as possible. Snape laughed and looked at Rosaline's face with clear love upon his own. His smile was radiant; Minerva had never seen him like this before, and her face lit up into a small smile, watching the father and daughter._

 _He got to his Muggle house, and looked at his bedroom. There was a crib waiting in the corner, for they knew they were having a child. He changed his daughter, and put her in her sleep suit with a hood on it, and placed her into her crib. He rummaged into the bag Minerva had given him, and there was a pink blanket in there. It was small, and Snape lay it over Rosaline and she fell asleep, snuggled up and happy. Snape bent down and kissed her forehead._

 _Yes, it was a lovely night._

 _Their routine had lasted for about two years. There were pictures of Rosaline and Snape everywhere. By then, Rosaline had moved bedrooms, and she took up the Guest Bedroom. She surprisingly had a dislike for pink, and wanted blue walls. Her toys weren't much, but she was quite the artist, so they'd say. Minerva came around occasionally, to see how Rosaline was doing, much to the liking of all of them. It was one sad day when Snape recieved a letter. It read:_

 _ **Dear Mr. Severus Snape,**_

 _ **We have recieved intelligence that you have been the father of a child for little under two years now. While we congratulate you, we are sorry to inform you that you have been discovered as a Death eater. The war is over, and as we discovered you have not murdered or harmed anyone, you will be called to a hearing. We must also, by the law, remove your child from your care.**_

 _ **Hoping you are well,**_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge**_

 _ **Minister for magic**_

 _Snape read the letter, and his stomach dropped at the last line. They were_ _going to take his baby away!_ _He seethed, then called up the stairs._

" _Rosaline," He called. He heard a bang, then she came down the slide he had put in when she had started to walk so she could get downstairs if she needed to. She looked up into Snape's face._

" _Yes, Daddy?" She said. She saw his face, and hers screwed up._

" _Darling, I have bad news." He said. He wasn't usually one to beat around the bush, he usually got straight to the point._

" _Daddy sad. Why?" She said, forlornly._

" _Darling, you have to go with someone else, Daddy can't have you anymore."_

 _Rosaline and Snape woth started to cry, and while Rosaline being loud, Snape hugged her, tears falling silently as he felt agony, for he maynever see his child again._

"Wow, were you really a Death eater?" Present Rosaline asked. Present Snape nodded, and Rosaline gaped at him. Then she frowned.

"Wait, so you're my dad?" She said bluntly, and Snape smirked. He nodded, and Rosaline grinned. Rosaline seemed infectious when it came to happiness, because if you were to walk by that door at that moment, you'd hear the laughter of father and daughter. Coincidentally, someone was. When Minerva McGonagall peeped in to look what was going in, her heart warmed at the sight of the two finally seeing eachother again.

At dinner, Rosaline told Harry and Hermione everything, except the part about him being a death eater. She just said that she didn't know why she had to go. While she told the story, Hermione gasped frequently, while Harry stared at her, as usual. He had become much quieter towards her recently, and both the girls had noticed it.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Imagine that, Harry. Wouldn't it be weird, having Snape as a dad?"

"Mmm," Harry said, still staring at Rosaline with a far-away look in his eyes. Rosaline grinned, and glanced up at the Teacher's table. Snape sat up there, sitting up straight. He was watching Harry with Narrowed eyes. Rosaline raised her eyebrows at him briefly, and turned towards Harry again.

"You know, if you like the look of me that much, you could always take a picture," She said, loudly. Their neihbors laughed heartily. They had just come to accept Rosaline as a Snape. Snape had heard, and he smirked and he turned to his food again.

Life was good, very good indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rosie?" Hermione cried, for the third time that minute. "Rosie! Wake up, you lazy bitch!"

Rosaline Snape rolled off of her bed and moaned. "Did you have to yell?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes! Rosie, Harry said he'd meet you at 2pm at the lake, remember?" Hermione shouted, yet again. "It's 11 now!"

Rosaline shrieked and hastily got up and ran towards the showers. She tripped halfway to the door, and ended up slamming right into Seamus Finnigan. He helped her up and looked at her, tilting his head.

"Rosaline," Seamus said, smirking. "I love you!"

He started to kiss Rosaline, but she pushed him back against the wall and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, shivering. Ronald Weasley roared with laughter, tears pouring down his face. Most people were grinning at the sight of it.

"Never," She croaked, making the common room to fall silent as she glared at the annoying (yet adorable) Irish boy. "Do that again." She sighed, then smirked. "My dad'd kill you if he found out, you know." She added, smirking, making his face fall in horror. She skipped past the group of boys to the girls' bathrooms, and clicked the door shut behind her. She hung a towel and some clean clothes on a rack provided, and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water relax all of her muscles, before stepping out and drying. She dressed, and then headed outside, wrapping her clothes into a bundle with the towel. She carried it slowlythrough the common room, and up to her dormitory, where she put her bundle into her trunk. She brushed her hair, and marvelled at her reflection once more. Then she danced down the steps and stood on the last step of the girl's staircase to their dormitory. Harry Potter was sat, yet again staring at her. Most people didn't seem to notice her, so she winked at Harry and beckoned for him to follow her.

"What?" Harry gasped as he was pulled outside, near a shaded and secluded birch tree near the lake. "Rosaline.."

Rosaline had taken off her tights and her shoes, and she paddled her feet in the water, her legs showing in the morning sunlight. Harry sat next to her, and simply stared as she giggled at a little fish that had nibbled her toe.

"You know, Harry," Rosaline said, smiling. "I think we could stay like this forever and neither of us would mind."

Harry beamed. "What makes you say that?" He asked, laughing.

Rosaline raised and eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck tenderly and lovingly. "Will this; answer it?" She placed a long, soft kiss upon his own lips, noticing how he quickly responded to the kiss. It seemed to last hours before they broke apart, blushing and giggling. They hugged and stayed like that all through the morning until lunch. They walked together, hand in hand, and when they made their way to the great hall, Professor Snape was noticed by most to glare, but everyone else seemed surprised. Seamus looked like he had been beaten by a beater's bat across the head several times as he stared at the couple. They sat down, and Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table caught her eye. He grinned, eager to impress the daughter of the man his father deemed worthy of being a high status member of the ministry. She winked at him and he stared at her, much the way way Harry had done. Speaking of Harry, Rosaline had placed her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her waist protectively. Hermione beamed at them as she sat across from the two, rolling her eyes at Ronald Weasley, who'd been trying to catch her eye whilst stuffing his face disgustingly, causing Rosaline to cringe.

Harry Potter and Rosaline Snape were dating and the only people who seemed to care were Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan and Severus Snape, who called Rosaline to his office the next day.

"Do you realise what you're doing?" He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I do. I'm dating the one they call 'The Boy Who Lived'." She giggled, causing Severus to frown.

Rosaline looked at him, and stood up, surprising him.

"You're leaving?" he asked, sighing. That week had been hard on him and he wanted to spend a while with his daughter.

"It's dinner," She pointed out. Severus jumped and stood up hastily, causing papers to fly everywhere. "By the way," She added, frowning, "Seamus Finnigan kissed me against my will earlier. Just thought you should know.." This caused Severus to seethe with anger. Against her will? His own daughter? He did not like the sound of that one bit.

Students kept their retorts in as Severus and Rosaline Snape walked down to dinner. They chatted, but as they reached the bottom of the staircase that led to Gryffindor tower, Harry met Rosaline and she jauntily waved goodbye before falling into step with Harry, with their arms around eachother and Rosaline's head on his shoulder.

Severus watched them go, and he wondered whether his feelings towards Harry may actually be biased – or not.

Rosaline went back to her dorm to find a smooth, blue drink in a beautiful bottle on her bed, along with a note. She picked it up and read it.

 _ **Rosaline,**_

 _ **Please accept my dearest apologies for being a prat when we first met. I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and you can do way better than Potter.**_

 _ **Love from:**_

The name was smudged, so Rosaline put down the note and opened the bottle. She sniffed it warily, and what she smelled made her legs weak. It was melted chocolate, roasted nuts and... Well, she didn't even know. She just knew it had something vaguely to do with books. She thought for a while, then took a sip. When she did, her senses were numbed and all she could think of was one boy...

At dinner, Rosaline sat down at Gryffindor Table, as usual, and sat next to Harry, as usual. But what wasn't usual was her staring at the other end, at a certain Mr. Finnigan, who was watching her closely.

As was Severus.

After dinner, Harry tugged Rosaline's arm.

"Rosa, we have potions."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up..."

Rosaline was staring into space, hardly listening. If she had been, alarm bells would have been ringing at the thought of Potions. However, she was not.

So they didn't.

The great hall slowly emptied, and Rosaline walked slowly, in a daze. Seamus caught up with her, his eyes shining.

"Hi, Rosaline," He said breathlessly. "How are you?"

"F-Fi-Fine.." She stuttered, not looking the boy in the eye. He lifted her head up, and they started to kiss, in plain view of anyone who were to walk down that corridor.

And who else were to walk down than none other than Severus?

"Rosaline, where are you? Rosali-"

He stared at the two, his mind fuzzy. He suddenly pieced it together – The dazed, faraway look in her eyes, the staring, this kiss... He must have her under a potion, he thought. A love potion, perhaps?

Severus' blood boiled, and stormed noisily down the corridor at them, splitting them apart.

"Professor Snape!" Seamus gasped, his eyes stills hining. Snape glared.

"What have you done to her?" He snarled, whirling him around to Rosaline, who was smiling vacantly at Severus.

"Hi, Dad..."

Severus felt a small lump in his throat as she called her "Dad", but he pushed those feelings away for later. More important matters were at hand.

"Explain yourself!" He shouted at Seamus, who's shining eyes were full of fear.

"Honestly, Professor, we were just ki-"

"She told me what you did to her this morning! And you now go ahead and administer a love potion! Where did you get it?"

Seamus cowered away, and started to sob.

"A fourth year was selling them, and I couldn't resist it! I'm sorry, Professor!"

"You kissed her against her will this morning. Explain!"

"It was a joke..." Seamus tried, with no luck.

"Detention, Mr. Finnigan. Every evening until I say otherwise."

Seamus drooped, and his eyes fell to the floor. "Yes, Professor."

He drooped off in the direction of the dungeons, which, Severus realised with a jolt, was his Potion's class that he'd abandoned. He patronused for a spare teacher to come in and handle the class for a while, as the Love potion was incredibly strong at present time.

"Dad?" Rosaline said, slipping her hand into his. The touch of her hand made the lump rise in his throat again, and he could feel tears threatening to pour.

"Yes, Rosaline?"

"The blue drink tasted nice."

"What blue drink, Rosaline?" Severus said, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"The one on my bed!" Rosaline said and Severus blinked, before walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Show me."

Severus waited outside, whilt Rosaline walked inside the common room, and into the dormitories. She picked up the bottle, and carried it back to Severus. He yelped when he read the writing on the small bottle.

"Merlin! This is quite a strong love potion..." He added to himself, looking alarmedly at Rosaline, who was walking after a moth, which was fluttering around. He thought for a while, watching her jumping after it like a child. He couldn't leave her like this, could he? No. He had a spare room in his office, she could stay there...

"Dad, I caught the moth! I caught it!"

Severus smiled, and turned to her. "Well done, Rosaline..."

He patronused another message to Dumbledore, asking him to meet them at his own office.

"Come along, Rosaline." She took him by the hand and he led the way, blinking and giggling at nothing at all, alarming Severus more and more by the minute. They arrived at Severus' office Dumbledore already being present. Rosaline sat down on an armchair and giggled at a beetle on the arm of it, talking to it. Severus turned to Dumbledore, who frowned.

"Yes, there certainly does seem to be something wrong. What do you suggest?" Dumbledore said, his usually twinkling eyes dim and worried.

"My initial idea was the hospital wing..."

"But you wouldn't agree to it. In fact, you'd rather her stay here, wouldn't you?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling for a moment. Severus grimanced.

"Yes, my dear boy, I know. And I approve – Rosaline may stay here if she needs to."

Severus jumped up, and automatically looked at Rosaline who was now curled up asleep on the armchair like a little cat, a small smile playing on her soft lips.

Severus watched her, with concern yet love clear in his eyes, and Dumbledore coughed slightly.

"I'll go, then."

He whisked away, the door clicking behind him. Severus picked up Rosaline, and took her to the spare room, with a rose-gold duvet. He layed her on the bed, and noticed her robes. He decided that she wouldn't mind too much if he dressed her, in this state. He carefully took off the robes, and put on pyjamas, removing underwear unseeingly as he did so. He folded them up and placed them neatly on a chair, and tucked her up. Her eyes flcikered open as Severus turned his back, and as he was at the door, she croaked out at him.

"Hello."

Severus turned abruptly and walked voer to the bed again, observing her. She was pale, fragile, and sad.

"Want anything?" He asked, and she nodded jerkily.

"Water."

Severus nodded, and turned and whisked out of the room, returning a minute later with a bottle of water. He handed it to her, and she went to drink. Severus stopped her only to sit her up against pillows, and then she drank deeply. He sat on the end of the bed and waited until she was finished, and then spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and Rosaline looked at him.

"Like death itself." Her voice was dry and croaky, sending a shiver down Severus' spine. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I take it you're feeling a bit more yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said, then it dawned on her. She wiped her lips. "I kissed Finnigan! EW!"

Severus grinned. "He's in detention."

"For how long?"

"For however long I decide."

"Okay." She still looked weak, but she smiled.

She then looked down at her PJs, and then at the robes and underwear folded on the chair. She hid her face in her hands, and crawled under the duvet, pulling her pillows and water bottle with her.

Severus frowned for a moment, and pulled up some of the covers to reveal a red faced Rosaline.

"You changed me, didn't you?" She said, sipping her water after every sentence, he noticed. Severus nodded.

"I didn't see you. I did change you as a baby, though," He said, now smirking. She pulled the cover tight down again.

"Don't remind me."

Severus laughed, and pulled up the blanket once more. "Do you want anything else?" He said, using just his eyes to look under the blanket at a curled up Rosaline, hugging her knees.

"Can I... Hug you?" She said, her eyes bright. He nodded, and she crawled up towards the pillows. Severus sat next to them, and Rosaline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung on like she never wanted to let go.

She was soon asleep.

 _HELLO ALL OF YOU LOVELIES!_

 _IT HAS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! OH MY GAWD!_

 _ANYWAYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH ANOTHER STORY (Check it out if you have the time :D)_

 _I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LONG UPDATE, THIS IS THE LENGTH I WRITE AT NOW! ENJOY :PP_


End file.
